Pokemon: Rising of the legendary one
by TheSeaMoon
Summary: There is a time where human need help to a growing danger, a danger than no human can defeat it. in order to defeat it the legendary one will have to unite human and pokemon like in the ancient time and change the world to a bright future. Follow Ash Ketchum and Serena Gabena trough their journey to become pokemon master and save the world.


**Author: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story: Pokemon: Rising of the legendary one! This basically a alternate universe story where Ash will start with a legendary and travel with Serena. Ash will capture many legendary in this story and have a interesting plot! (Oh i almost forgot Serena will have some legendary too!)**

 **Strange pokemon: Yeah this story will certainly be interesting: it is your first one!**

 **Author: Huh? Yeah it is my first one but i want to try to make a story... by the way who are you and how can you talk?**

 **Strange pokemon: I'm latias and i talk by telepathy... why are you looking at my body? Did i have dirt on me?**

 **Author: " _sweatdrop_ " oh nothing... anyway let's start the story!**

 **Latias: Yeah! I want to see it!**

It was a beautiful day in Pallet town, the sun was shining in the sky with a beautiful yellow color.

A girl was walking in the forest inside the summer camp of Pallet town, the girl was certainly 5 years old, her honey colored long hair was beautiful matching along her hat and fashion clothes.

The girl was known as Serena Gabena, she was lost in the wild as she tried to find some object in a contest the summer camp was holding every year.

While she tried to found her way back at the summer camp a poliwag come out from a bush and suprised her.

"aaaaaaaaaaah!" serena yelled

While she was suprised she fallen on a rock and wounded her knee. She got up and began sobbing

"Hey Poliwag why did you run away?" A boy certainly the same age as the girl come out from the bush the poliwag come out. Once he saw the girl he quickly made his way over her.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy asked to the honey haired girl.

The girl stopped sobbing and looked at him before speaking

"N-n-no my k-kne hurt m-me" she said with light sob

"Let me take care of this" the boy said and took out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and bandaged the girl. Honce he patched her the girl looked at him and said

"Who are you?" the little girl said

"My name is Ash Ketchum and your's?" the boy now known as Ash Ketchum said

"M-my name is Serena Gabena" the girl now known as Serena Gabena said. She tried to stand up but the pain in her knee make her fall again but this Ash caught her.

"We should go back to camp and go to the infirmary." Ash said. Serena nodded and putted her arm around Ash shoulder before they begin to walk back to the summer camp.

 _( 2 month later)_

Serena and Ash were playing together in the summer camp ever since their meeting they haved becomed inseperable constantly playing with each other. They were currently playing a soccer game and having fun with each other when Gary the camp bully decided to come annoy the two.

"Hey Ashy-boy if you just keep playing like a weak and try to get yourself a girlfriend like that you will have no chance to become a pokemon master!" Gary said in a arrogant voice.

Serena actually blushed at some of Gary word but still put a angry face like Ash. Ash was Serena only friend because she was too shy to make other friend while Ash don't really have a lot of friend because of Gary but he still have a few.

"Hey even if i want to become a pokemon master it does'nt mean i need to stop to play! I can become a pokemon master by learning on my own on my journey it will be more fun than start my journey and already know all!" Ash shouted angrily. Ash biggest dream was to become a pokemon master and gary was his sort of rival they dooes'nt agree to a lot of thing actually they disagree at almost all.

"Yeah and you don't have to come to just annoy us we just try to do our own thing stay out of this!"

Serena shouted while spending time with Ash, Gary comed a day to say than Ash was worthless and she should abandon him. She of course kicked him in his private part and started yelling at him after his word

"Why should i stop it is always fun to annoy two worthless losers like you" Gary said with a arrogant smile.

Ash was about to yell at him but the comforting hand of Serena on his shoulder make him stop and look at her.

"huh?" ash said to Serena

"Come ash we will go somewhere else before a fight start" Serena Said to Ash. Ash nodded at her and the two began to walk somewhere else.

"Hey you are not ignoring me like that!" Gary said after getting out of his surprise at the two ignoring him he began to run but tripped on a rock and fell on the ground his group who was behind him began to laugh at him. Gary standed up and began running somewhere after this humiliation.

Unknown to anyone two pokemon haved looked at the entire scene and began to have a discussion.

"They must be the one" a pokemon who looked like a orange bird with fire on it's wing and body

"This girl and boy seem to have potential i sense than they're aura, soul and heart are pure did we should report this to Arceus, Moltres?" said a pokemon. This pokemon was red and white with wing on it's back along with the wing the pokemon have hand below it's chest and on it's chest it haved a blue triangle.

"We should report this to Arceus, Latias he will need to know than the prophecy will certainly become true soon and wait for his order." Moltres said. With that both pokemon nodded at each other and teleported away to report to arceus than the fate of the world while certain rest on Serena and Ash shoulder.

 **Author: "First chapter done! Well it was more a filler chapter but it will be needed for my story oh and sorry for my grammar error i come from quebec and normally speak french bu have a great note in english but anyways thank for reading and we will see next week for the next chapter!"**

 **Latias: "Yeah im excited to view the next chapter! Bye!"**

 **Author: " oh i almost forget i have a question for you all this will concern the future of the story"**

 **Did ash would have all of his pokemon evolved to their final form or only some of them? Vote for this in the review!**


End file.
